Vine a buscarte
by oxybry
Summary: Él está de regreso y vino a buscarla. [Secuela de Hasta luego]


**VINE A BUSCARTE**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

Esta es la secuela de _Hasta luego_.

Ligeramente OoC.

 **…**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en este aeropuerto? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que tocó su piel, de la primera y única vez que sus labios habían rozado los suyos, de aquella promesa de una cita?

Más del que quisiera reconocer, pero a veces hace falta marcharse, para reconocer dónde está tu verdadero hogar, el que has construido con tus manos; solo necesitaba seguir las señales, conoce perfectamente el mapa de regreso.

Sonríe y mientras arrastra su maleta, abre su teléfono releyendo el último mensaje de ella. Ella que ha sido su constante en el tiempo que ha estado por fuera. Ella, que desde la distancia, sigue siendo su luz y pilar, ella que no hace más que arraigarse con más fuerza en su corazón.

Está de regreso, pero ella no lo sabe.

Porque él quiere decirlo mirándola a los ojos: Vine a buscarte, porque yo sueño contigo, porque eres todo lo que necesito, mi hogar y mi destino.

Cierra los mensajes y marca un número que conoce de memoria.

—Kuon, ¿qué haces llamando a esta hora? —regaña la voz al otro lado de la línea—. Estoy seguro de que es bastante pasada la media noche allá.

—Hola para ti también, Yukihito, pero no, no es pasada media noche, estoy bastante seguro de que es poco más de las cinco de la tarde.

—¿Qué…? —se hizo el silencio del otro lado de la línea—, espera, ¿poco más de las cinco…? No querrás decir que…

—Así es, Yukihito, estoy en el aeropuerto de Narita, acabo de aterrizar en Tokio y necesito un favor.

—Solo dilo.

…

Había esperado cualquier cosa, menos esa respuesta.

—No lo puedo hacer —repitió Yashiro dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Pensé que estarías encantado de ayudar.

—Y me encantaría, pero ese no es el problema.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ren exasperado.

—Ella no está aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Con tantas preguntas me siento como en un interrogatorio —murmuró—, lo que has escuchado Kuon, Kyoko-chan no está aquí, en Tokio.

Yukihito vio a Kuon fruncir el ceño y agregó:

—Tenía pendientes las grabaciones en locaciones, seguramente no regrese hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

—Ella no me dijo nada de eso.

—Seguramente lo olvidó, Sakura mencionó que su agenda ha estado bastante apretada estas últimas semanas. Así que me temo, amigo mío, que tendrás que esperar antes poder poner tu plan en acción.

—No —respondió Ren con convicción.

—¿No?

—¿No te lo dije, Yukihito? Vine a buscarla.

—Y ya te he dicho…

—Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, incluso si tengo que cruzar medio Japón para encontrarla.

…

—… De acuerdo, gracias —escucha a Yukihito contestar.

—¿Y? —pregunta esperanzado.

—Imposible, no hay disponibilidad de cupos en ningún vuelo a Hakodate hasta mañana, algo sobre el festival del puerto.

Kuon se pasa la mano entre los cabellos.

—¿Qué hay de Sapporo?

—¿Sapporo? —pregunta Yashiro confundido.

—Sí, deben ser cuatro horas y media, quita o ponle, de Sapporo a Hakodate en coche.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? Acabas de cruzar medio mundo, ¡literalmente! —exclama Yashiro ofuscado.

Kuon se encoge de hombros en ese gesto americano que Kyoko tanto odia.

—Ya lo dije, vine a buscarla y nada en el mundo me detendrá.

…

Es pasada media noche cuando finalmente llega a Hakodate. Desde el ventanal de la habitación puede ver las luces de los barcos que pescan en el mar cerca de la ciudad. Gracias sean dadas a los dioses por darle un amigo como Yukihito, que no solo se las había arreglado para conseguirle cupo en el siguiente vuelo a Sapporo, en la isla de Hokkaido, rentarle un auto, sino también para conseguirle hotel.

Deja la maleta en la cama y vuelve a revisar su teléfono, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. Teclea rápidamente.

 _Kyoko,_

 _Seguramente estás ocupada o dormida (que es lo más seguro XD), pero tengo algo que decirte, llámame cuando puedas, no importa la hora :)_

 _Kuon._

Se deja caer en la cama y cierra los ojos, no hay más que pueda hacer el día de hoy, mañana junto con los primeros rayos del sol se dará a la tarea de buscarla.

…

Camina hacia la recepción del hotel, luchando todavía con el letargo del sueño, el jet-lag y el cansancio, cuando escucha cómo llaman su nombre.

—¿Tsu…, Hizuri-san?

—Momose-san —saluda haciendo una breve inclinación cuando la reconoce.

—Ha sido un tiempo, Hizuri-san, felicitaciones por todos sus éxitos.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué le trae de regreso por acá? ¿Algún nuevo proyecto?

—Algo así —responde y Momose contiene las ganas de gritar emocionada al ver el sutil sonrojo en las mejillas del hombre—, vengo buscando a alguien.

A Momose no le escapan las implicaciones de tal afirmación y no tiene que sumar dos y dos para saber a quién se refiere, después de todo estaba bastante bien enterada de la "amistad" que su compañera de reparto tenía con Hizuri Kuon. Era lo suficientemente obvia cuando trabajaron juntos en _Dark Moon_ , ahora solo les faltaba un letrerito de neón pegado en la frente.

—¡Oh! ¡Kyoko-chan, ¿cierto?!

Ren mueve sus pies inquieto, mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la nuca.

—¿Es así de obvio? —pregunta levantando la mirada.

Y Momose siente las rodillas aflojarse ante la expresión de su rostro, tan tímida, tan angelical.

—N…No, n…o, sí —reconoce finalmente dándose por vencida—, es dolorosamente obvio.

—¿Está aquí?

—¿Kyoko-chan? No.

—¿No? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Algunos partiremos a mediodía porque nuestras siguientes escenas se grabarán en Utoro, pero Kyoko-chan tenía algunas escenas pendientes que grabar en Furano, así que salieron anoche poco antes de medianoche. Deberían unírsenos mañana a primera hora en Utoro.

—Ya veo —dice, y deja escapar un suspiro—, tampoco está contestando mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes.

—¡Ah! —exclama Itsumi—. Es que su teléfono se ahogó, quiero decir —aclara—, se cayó a la alberca. Fue horrible, uno pensaría que había perdido algún diamante o algo, por lo mucho que lloró por ese aparato por más que le dijimos que podía comprar cualquier otro.

Kuon dejó escapar una carcajada, esa era su Kyoko, si solo supieran que muy seguramente no lloraba por el aparato, sino por su contenido.

Cuando finalmente se hubo calmado volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes dónde van a estar?

—Sí, dame un segundo y te apunto la dirección de la locación y del hotel.

—Gracias, Momose-san —dice Ren aceptando el trozo de papel ofrecido.

—No es nada, Hizuri-san, solo recuerda invitarme a la boda —dice dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia los elevadores, dejando atrás a un muy sonrojado Kuon.

…

Han pasado poco más de ocho horas desde que emprendió su camino a Furano, el sol empieza a caer haciendo un bellísimo contraste con los inmensos campos de lavanda. Mira la hora, seguramente ya habrán terminando de grabar así que decide ir directamente a la dirección del hotel que Momose le había suministrado.

Debe recordar llevarle algún presente a Yukihito, un pulpo quizás, sonríe ante su intento de broma, después de todo el hombre tenía sus tentáculos en todas partes. Conseguirle una reserva en otra ciudad con tan poca antelación, solo puede lograrlo él.

Termina los datos de registro antes de preguntar por ella. El latido de su corazón se aligera.

—No contesta, Señor Hizuri —dice la recepcionista profesionalmente pero sin poder evitar el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kuon deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿Desea dejar algún mensaje?

—S…

—¡Así que Itsumi tenía razón! —dice una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiéndole.

—¡Hideito! —saluda Kuon dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Kuon —dice retornando el saludo—, pero lamento decir que ella no está aquí.

—Eso me acaban de decir —dice pasándose la mano entre los cabellos—, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

—No, solo sé que salió a comer con algunos miembros del equipo.

—Supongo que solo me queda esperar.

—Déjame invitarte a una copa por el reencuentro.

—Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero será para una próxima ocasión, voy a descansar un rato.

—De acuerdo, no le diré que estás aquí para no arruinar la sorpresa, pero me debes ese trago —y luego agrega—. ¡Que sea antes de la boda!

Kuon sonríe negando con la cabeza, mientras levanta una mano en señal de despedida.

Kijima lo ve alejarse, y mira su teléfono, pudo haber llamado a alguno de sus compañeros y preguntarles dónde estaban, pero a quién quería mentir, encontraba tremendamente divertida la situación de Kuon.

…

Empuña los ojos tratando de evitar la cegadora luz que se cuela a través de las ventanas.

—¿Cómo es que olvidó cerrar las cort…?

Se levanta de un solo golpe de la cama y se tambalea ligeramente cuando le sobreviene un ligero mareo.

—¡Maldición! —exclama al asomarse por la ventana y ver el sol en lo alto del cielo, pero, ¿cuánto había dormido?

Abre el teléfono y mira la hora, son pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Varias notificaciones esperan por ser leídas.

 _7:15 am_

 _Salida a las 8:00. Será mejor que corras si la quieres alcanzar._

 _H_

 _…_

 _8:45 am_

 _Supongo que nos veremos en Utoro XD_

 _H_

Adjunta una foto de Hideito, Chiori y Kyoko sacando la lengua en el bus.

…

Kuon se restriega la cara y se arrastra hasta el baño, no sin antes trazar su nueva ruta a Utoro, en la península de Shiretoko, al norte de la isla. Seguramente este era su castigo por haberse ido en primer lugar: perseguirla por medio Japón, perseguirla hasta el final de la tierra, literalmente*.

Toma asiento, el volante frente a él. Hoy es el día, hoy la encontrará así sea lo último que haga. Solo existe un pequeño inconveniente en su perfecto plan, Utoro, habían dicho Kijima y Momose, pero ninguno de los dos había dado una ubicación específica, Utoro incluía muchas cosas, la ciudad con sus numerosos alojamientos, las cascadas de agua caliente de Kamuiwakka o los cinco lagos de Shiretoko.

Descansa su frente contra el volante y marca por quincuagésima vez el número de Hideito, pero es imposible localizarlo, seguramente ha de estar grabando. Decide ponerse en camino, una vez en la ciudad pensará en su siguiente paso. Ha pasado poco más de una hora cuando recibe la llamada de Yashiro, pero para su inmensa frustración su amigo tampoco tiene idea de cuál sea la locación exacta de las grabaciones de _Love after death_.

—Trataré de averiguar todo lo que pueda —promete.

—Gracias, Yukihito.

…

Sale del auto y estira sus músculos, finalmente ha alcanzado su destino, a algunos metros divisa un sendero y camina ascendiendo hacia las colinas, no tiene que caminar mucho hasta alcanzar un área con numerosos y grandes Ryokan Onsen. En la distancia y bordeando las costas de Utoro variadas y largas rocas se irguen.

Saca su teléfono y lo aprieta en su mano. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Mira fijamente el teléfono por unos minutos, una idea formulándose en su mente. Es una mala idea —piensa sonriendo—, pero era la única que tenía. Más de uno iba a reclamar su cabeza en bandeja de plata, qué va, iba a causar un revuelo mediático y ella sería la última en enterarse.

Abre la aplicación y busca entre todas las fotos de su galería, selecciona una de hace unos seis meses cuando ella estuvo grabando un comercial en Guam. Es simplemente perfecta, cómo sonríe, el brillo en sus ojos. Finalmente presiona el temido botón de publicar junto con la leyenda:

 _¡Se busca por robarse un corazón!_

 _Vine a buscarte pero sigues escapando de mí. ¿Dónde estás?_

Quizás debió haber pensado mejor su plan, en solo cuestión de minutos tenía cientos de notificaciones y mensajes, muchos con la exclamación ¡Lo sabía!, otros tantos llenos de felicitaciones, otros llenos de lagrimones, un muy curioso ¡Casi me crecen canas verdes!, y el siempre lógico: ¡Llámala!, pero ninguno con la información que necesitaba.

¡Bien hecho, Kuon! Te has puesto en el ojo de la tormenta y, ¿para qué?

Mira una vez más las notificaciones y una foto al final de los comentarios acapara toda su atención.

 _¿Dónde? —teclea con velocidad._

 _—_ _Los cinco lagos de Shiratoko ;) en el muelle elevado de madera hacia el primer lago._

 _—_ _Mereces el cielo (k)_

 _—_ _Buena suerte, espero mi invitación a la boda :D_

 _…_

—¿No te parece que hay más gente ahora presenciando la grabación que hace un par de horas? —pregunta Kyoko girándose hacia Chiori.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón —dice Chiori apartando su mirada del teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kyoko voltea a mirar a la pequeña multitud y ellos estallan en gritos.

—Y están increíblemente emocionados —agrega.

—¿No es siempre así cuando Hiromune o Kijima están en la vecindad?

—Supongo —responde Kyoko ausente mientras toma un poco de agua.

—¿Has hablado con Hizuri-san últimamente?

—No —responde y Chiori siente la violenta necesidad de apartarse de Kyoko cuando la negra nube de la desesperación se cierne sobre ella y empieza a murmurar explicaciones, que el teléfono _se_ _ahogó,_ que debió aprenderse el número.

Así que eso lo explica, piensa Chiori, volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Será mejor avisarle al director de la situación, seguramente quiera reforzar la seguridad.

—Si me disculpas, Kyoko-san, voy a hablar con el director un momento sobre mi próxima escena.

Kyoko asiente mientras continua observando el paisaje frente a ella.

…

Debe estar agotada por el ritmo de trabajo, decide Kyoko, porque está viendo cosas donde no las hay, sí, porque juraría que las conversaciones se acallan cuando ella pasa, y que todos sus compañeros la miran o sonríen como quienes comparten un secreto del que ella es la única que no es conocedora.

Se aleja un poco de todos y apoyándose suavemente en el barandal se permite perderse en el paisaje frente a ella, el verde vivo de la vegetación, el agua tranquila del lago y en el horizonte las imponentes montañas, salpicadas de blanco, que se levantan como un monumento a la majestuosidad de la naturaleza.

Escucha desde su lugar los gritos histéricos de los espectadores que observan de lejos el _set_. A Hideito y Hiromune sí que les gustaba causar revuelo, decide.

Cierra los ojos y se permite ser arrullada por la cálida brisa de verano, cinco, diez minutos. Finalmente abre los ojos y las palabras abandonan su boca tan naturalmente como el respirar.

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí —un deseo en el viento.

—Espero que hayas deseado por mí —dice una voz juguetona a sus espaldas y siente su corazón saltarse un latido—, porque eso es lo que tienes.

Kyoko se gira rápidamente, tan rápido que pierde pie, pero no cae, porque él, él la sostiene entre sus brazos.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan deseosa de un baño —bromea.

—¿C…, co…Cómo, Cuándo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —tartamudea Kyoko aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Kuon, no por miedo a caerse, sino para asegurarse de que fuera real, que estuviese allí y no se tratase de un engaño de su imaginación.

—Vine a buscarte.

—Pero tu trabajo, tus padres… ¿Por qué?

—Puedo visitarlos cuando quiera, y por trabajo, Japón siempre ha sido un hogar para mí, además, siempre puedo viajar —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, tu hogar es donde está tu corazón.

—¡Estás aquí! —dice mientras las primeras lágrimas corren por su mejilla.

—Sí —dice separándola un poco de él—, y lo primero que voy a hacer es reclamar esa cita que se me debe. No he venido a literalmente el fin del mundo para irme sin mi cita.

Kyoko sonríe y sus ojos brillan cual lucero de la mañana antes de volver a hablar.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —exclama lanzándose nuevamente a sus brazos.

—¡Estoy en casa! —responde apretándola contra su pecho, y luego mirando a su alrededor agrega—, o algo así.

Kyoko deja escapar una carcajada, pero no lo suelta.

—Pero si quieres vivir aquí, no tengo problema —agrega pensativo—, le daría un significado bastante literal a eso de: Contigo hasta el final de la tierra.

Ella ríe y se aparta ligeramente de él y él aprovecha, inclinándose un poco une sus labios a los de ella en ese beso largamente anhelado. Un beso en espera desde aquel día en el aeropuerto. El segundo de muchos.

.

…

.

 ***NA:** La palabra **Shiretoko** quiere decir **el final de la tierra** en el **idioma ainu** (es un idioma hablado por la etnia ainu en la isla japonesa de Hokkaidō. Antiguamente se hablaba también en las islas Kuriles, el norte de Honshu y la parte meridional de la isla de Sajalín).


End file.
